The First Patrol
by G.B.Heron
Summary: Danny decided what his powers were for when he faced the Lunch Lady. This is the story of how he began to search the skies.


Amity Park was having a quiet few days.

"Too quiet." Tucker repeated as the three freshman stopped to wait for the crosswalk signal. "It's been three whole days since that meat monster went after Sam for no reason."

"Excuse me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hero's don't get breaks. We should be up to our eyeballs in minor baddies, learning teamwork and the value of friendship."

"Tucker, you're going to jinx us." Danny growled.

"See! You feel it too!"

"Feel what exactly? Peaceful? Because I'm not getting any of that at the moment." Muttered Sam.

Danny spotted the walk signal and began to cross the street causing Tucker to jog to keep up.

"The calm Sam, before the storm. Look, just hear me out. Danny, since you're going to be kicking ghost butt and saving the town on a regular basis…"

"When the ghosts come…" Danny stressed the first word.

"Which will be all the time! Danny, an inter-dimensional portal opens, what happens?"

"Something bad comes through, always, until it's shut down." The answer was automatic. "Great, my life now follows the rules of a comic book." Danny groaned before face palming.

"Or a manga." Sam interjected helpfully only to receive a frown from both boys.

"Uh, don't you mean anime?" Tucker asked.

"No, anime is like cartoons, manga is like comic books."

"You read comic books?"

"Please, as if I would touch something so mainstream."

"Careful Sam, someone might mistake you for a hipster." Danny teased with a grin. Sam leveled a glare.

"So you guys agree with me? We need a name, weapons, a base, contingency plans, a secure method of communication…"

"You know your life's messed up when Superman is a plausible role model." Danny mused.

"Please tell me you're not a Super-fan." Drawled an exasperated Sam.

"You should see his pajamas." Tucker smirked.

"I was six!"

"And I have pictures." Sam snickered at that.

"As I was saying, Tucker's right." That got Sam and Tucker to shut up fast.

"I am? Of course I am!"

"Yeah, I said I would use these powers to fight ghosts, so, I guess I should try to be prepared. If it wasn't for my dad last time, I would've been dead meat."

"Dude, that pun is awful on so many levels."

"And the lunch lady was just a level four ghost. If I can barely take down that…"

"Whoa, whoa back up here." Sam put out a hand getting in between Danny and his front door. "Level four?"

"Level four ghosts- not much of a threat power wise, but has at least one nonstandard ability…" Danny trailed off at the twin looks of surprise. He folded his arms. "My parents are ghost hunters."

"And you've avoided the subject like the plague as long as I've known you." Sam stated folding her arms as well.

"He didn't used to." Tucker looked thoughtful. "How much, do you think, of what your parents taught you is true?" Sam was giving Danny the explain-yourself-before-I-resort-to-violence look.

"When I was a kid I thought it was awesome that my parents were ghost hunters, okay? I used to spend a lot of time helping in the lab, still do, just not willingly. I picked some things up. I don't know everything!" By this point a hand had made its way to Danny's neck. "I don't know if it's all true, Dad's never seen a ghost before, well, three days ago, but Mom has, and I'm living proof that at least some of the theories behind their inventions are right, well, mostly living."

"Stop being modest, you know almost everything they do, I wouldn't have encouraged you to fix the portal otherwise." A twinge of guilt crossed Tucker's face. "Also, weren't you the one who caused your house to be sent to another dimension?"

"That was Dad. Jazz and I got it back."

"Jazz actually retained information on the paranormal?" Sam looked even more disbelieving.

"She describes it as an unfortunate side effect of living with obsessed and inattentive parents. Says we learned it all just to gain their attention." Danny walked the last few feet to his door, turned the knob intangible and pushed the door open slowly so as not to make a sound. "I'm Home!" No sooner than had the words left his mouth then green goo shot twenty feet out. Prepared, the three had been standing to the side.

"Hi Honey, sorry about the near miss! How was school?" The blue hazmat clad form of Maddie Fenton leaned out of the doorway, the intimidating green lined nozzle lowered.

"Fine Mom." The teens closed the door behind them before taking off their shoes. "What's that?"

"Hmmm? Oh well it's supposed to be a bazooka, but I can't seem to get it right. I'll have your Father take a look at it when he gets back from the hardware store." Her voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen. Peaking around the wall, blow torch lit she cheerily informed the teens, "I made some walnut banana chocolate cookies!"

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton I'm starving!" Exclaimed Tucker as he took the plate. "I missed my 12:23 feeding…"

**Well... I don't know how many people are following what I do, but here. I thought it was odd to introduce the idea of a patrol in episode three without some sort of catalyst/explanation, so here is my answer to that. There will be a part two maybe three. Basically, until I think I'm done. Other updates pending.**


End file.
